Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotor for a spinning reel, and particularly to a spinning reel rotor that rotates about a spool shaft. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a spinning reel, particularly to a spinning reel including the aforementioned rotor.
Background Information
A well-known rotor for a spinning reel rotates about a spool shaft (see e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-202006). The spinning reel rotor includes a tubular portion, a pair of rotor arms and a plate-shaped portion. The tubular part is disposed away from the spool shaft at a predetermined interval. One end of each of the rotor arms is integrated with the outer peripheral part of the tubular portion. The tip of one of the rotor arms is provided with a line roller for guiding a fishing line. The plate-shaped portion is a portion extending from a radially outer part of the plate-shaped portion toward the spool shaft. The plate-shaped portion is integrated with the inner peripheral part of the tubular portion, and a thickness of the plate-shaped portion is substantially constant.
In the well-known spinning reel rotor, the tension of the fishing line is transmitted to the aforementioned one of the rotor arms through the line roller. In response, stress against the tension of the fishing line is transmitted to the tubular portion through the aforementioned one of the rotor arms. Therefore, chances of a deformation of the tubular portion become higher with an increase in the magnitude of the aforementioned stress.
Various attempts have been tried so far for inhibiting a deformation of the tubular portion. A stiffness of the tubular portion depends on the stiffness of the plate-shaped portion. For example, when the plate-shaped portion is enhanced in stiffness by increasing a thickness of the plate-shaped portion, a deformation of the tubular portion can be inhibited. In this case, with an increase in a thickness of the plate-shaped portion, chances of producing a sink mark become higher on a region of the outer peripheral part of the tubular portion that is located radially outward of a region at which the outer peripheral part of the plate-shaped portion is connected to the inner peripheral part of the tubular portion. Additionally, when the sink mark is produced, a recess is formed on the region at which the tubular portion and the plate-shaped portion are connected. Hence, there are also chances of causing a concentration of stress on the recess. Moreover, there are also chances of an increase in a weight of the rotor.